Monday Morning
by bloodyelectro
Summary: A cold Monday morning in October... Santana doesn t like it... One-shot. Future-fic.


**A/N: **Written in second person perspective following Santana. (Does that make any sense?)

This is also me kinda saying hello to fall and trying to get over my writer´s block. ^^ There´s a much longer accompanying piece to this set during summer, but I haven´t gotten around to finish it yet. Also this isn´t beta-ed since I wanted to post it before I started to rewrite it again and again.

Those of you waiting for an update of _Coffee-and-Cookies_: There will be one in the near future... I think... it´s nearly finished and I´m hoping to post it sometimes next week.

As always: I´d love to hear your thoughts on this one and thank you guys for reading. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Monday Morning<strong>

You hate Mondays.

Have for as long as you can remember.

You´re standing on platform two, just like every morning during the week. It´s October and a lot colder than you think it should be. Ten minutes till the next train will come; as usual you missed the one before that. At least this time it wasn´t your fault you think with a small smile.

You´re cold but won´t show it. Freezing isn´t something you do and you look hot in your outfit. The sun is steadily rising in front of you, already peaking above the trees and buildings, the sky clear blue except for a few clouds. You don´t understand why it´s so cold. You hate October and you hate Mondays.

Just two weeks ago you could still go outside in a shirt; now the leaves start changing colors, fall has begun and you wished it was summer and you were somewhere else. Tomorrow you´ll wear a warmer jacket you decide, and maybe a scarf.

The clouds that adorn the sky look like they´re painted. You think one of them looks like a dog but that´s probably tiredness clouding your judgment. You miss your bed and wish you were still sleeping.

At the other end of the platform a young girl plays the violin. It´s only a faint sound reaching your ears but she seems talented. A few feet to your right a mother tries to calm down her child. The little boy obviously dislikes Mondays just as much as you do. It almost makes you smile.

It had been raining the whole night and now everything looks a little cleaner than the day before. You take a deep breath wishing it wasn´t Monday morning.

* * *

><p>Quinn´s eyes are as bright as her smile when she hands you your coffee. The look in her eyes tells you that she knows you´re cold, she could always read you better than anyone, and she doesn´t approve. She knows how difficult you are when you´re sick, so she prefers you staying healthy.<p>

Taking the warm beverage you gaze at the ground ignoring her disapproving look. Unquestioned she wraps her scarf around your neck, pulling it close around you, before she zips up her own jacket to stay warm. You don´t mind, the fabric smells like her, it´s warm and soft and for a moment you close your eyes and simply enjoy the feeling. Having your girlfriend with you, buying you coffee is the only thing good about this morning.

Her free hand finds yours, squeezing it tightly. In a few days you´ll need gloves to fight off the cold, but for now you´ll take pleasure in feeling her skin against yours, feeling her thumb caress the back of your hand.

The older woman who always takes the train with you smiles in greeting; you ignore her but Quinn nods in her direction with a soft smile. They sometimes talk during the ride while you´re busy trying to catch another few minutes of sleep, always leaning against your lover. From what Quinn tells you she´s nice.

You´re thinking about making your lazy-Monday-pasta tonight; since Quinn won´t be home till eight it´s your turn to cook. Then you remember that you also still have some leftovers in the fridge from the dinner party you had on Saturday; maybe you can use them and throw together something edible.

Quinn´s humming the melody of a song you heard on the radio at home while you took a shower. It brings a smile to your face and you wink at her when she catches your eyes. She blushes a little remembering why exactly you´ve missed the first train.

* * *

><p>You take a long sip of your coffee.<p>

You´re tired, yawn and rub your eyes in a way you know she thinks is adorable.

It´s too early for you, too early for everything but coffee and your lovers kiss.

She blinks against the sunlight.

When there´s no wind the sun warms your skin; her words reaching your ears heat up your cheeks.

Coffee-warm lips, rosy cheeks, hair slightly messy.

You´re so in love.

Even on Mondays.

* * *

><p>Quinn checks her phone for the time; still too early you think when you catch a glimpse of the numbers on her display. Taking another sip of your coffee you wish you were still back at home, in bed with the beautiful blonde standing next to you, surrounded by nothing but her warm skin and the soft cotton of your bed sheets. You hate getting out of bed every day, but even more so on cold Mondays.<p>

She comments on what a beautiful day it is, and if she didn´t have her hands full with a coffee cup and you, she´d probably pull her phone back out and take a picture. You stay silent, after years of knowing you she knows not to expect a response that early in the day. But she´s special, so you squeeze her hand in silent agreement. It _is_ a beautiful morning and she´s the best part of it. The best part of every of your mornings.

She takes a step closer to you, sharing her warmth, surrounding you like a warm melody on this cold day, and you close your eyes. You wrap your arm around her waist, keeping her close, claiming her as yours.

You love Monday mornings with her.

* * *

><p>The city is already up, the platform buzzing with life and passing trains. Two minutes till your train will arrive. Quinn walks a few steps to dispose of your now empty coffee cups.<p>

When she´s back in front of you, you cup her cheek with your warm hand; even at seven thirty in the morning she´s the most beautiful person you´ve ever seen. She smiles into the kisses you place on her lips, giggles when you whisper that you love her against her ear.

On Monday mornings her smile is the only thing making you want to open your eyes.

You hear the train coming and enjoy the last seconds of sunshine on your skin before you have to step into the crowded coach. Quinn pulls you forward, looks back at you with an amused smile when you don´t follow and then leans closer to kiss you again.

You love her.

And with her by your side you even love cold Monday mornings.


End file.
